Silver Necklaces Pt2
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Many creatures inhabit Middle-Earth. Ruby Took of the Shire is and is not a hobbit. Adopted as a little child and adopted cousin to Bilbo, Ruby joins the journey to Erebor to reclaim their homeland. The journey ahead into the past will change their future. Rated T for now may change later. Thorin/OC. Part 2 of 3


Alright lovies!

Here is part two of my silver necklaces series :) hope you like. Also if you haven't seen the hobbit the desolation of smaug there will be spoliers through the series so you know.

Well sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

Run

"You would think after all this time I would be in better shape" Ruby said with a deep breath as she leaned against a rock.

"We cannot stop for long" Thorin said as he watched Ruby take heavy breaths with concern in his eyes.

"I will be alright" Ruby said "Why don't me and Bilbo take a look to see how close they are" she then took another breath and it calmed her breathing "Quick and quiet we are"

"Be careful" Thorin said as he saw Ruby smile at him as he gently stroked her cheek before her and Bilbo ran off quietly to higher ground to look.

Ruby and Bilbo climbed up some rocks and Ruby could hear the warg's cry's. Ruby looked over the rock first and saw Azog at the head riding. Her hands went to her stomach; the scars from its teeth were still there. Bilbo ducked down as Ruby followed and waited for the Orcs to pass. A noise to their right caused them both to look and they saw a large bear.

"That is not ordinary bear" Ruby whispered to herself and noticed that Bilbo took off running and left her "Bilbo!" she whispered harshly as she took off after him running down the side and caught up with him and smacked him "Don't leave me"

"Sorry" Bilbo said as they reached the others with Ruby behind him.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close" Ruby said.

"Couple of leagues no more" Bilbo said as he stopped running after he passed Thorin and Ruby stopped next to Thorin "But that's not the worst of it"

"The Wargs picked up our scent " Dwalin said

"Not yet but they will be" Bilbo said "We have another problem"

"Did they see you" Gandalf asked and looked at him "They saw you?"

"No" Ruby said as she could feel Thorin's hand gently cradle hers as she stood next to him.

"No no no they didnt" Bilbo said.

"What did I tell you quiet as a mouse" Gandalf said and everyone started to agree "Excellent burglar material"

"Will you listen" Bilbo said and noticed no one was listening to him. "Will you just listen, I am trying to tell you there is something else out there"

"What form did it take?" Gandalf said "Like a bear"

"Yes" Ruby said.

"But bigger much bigger" Bilbo said as everyong looked at Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast" Bofur said. "I say we double back"

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs" Thorin said.

"I would like to no do that" Ruby said.

"There is a house" Gandalf said "Not far from here where we might take refugee"

"Who's house" Thorin asked. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us" Gandalf said.

"What choice do we have" Thorin said as everyone looked around and heard a loud roar.

"None" Gandalf said as they all took off.

Gandalf was leading the way and Ruby was towards the back as the day started to come. The sun was up by the time they passed a small creek and Ruby could not believe how long they ran for. Every now and then Thorin would look back and make sure Ruby was still there. Her legs burned and her lungs cried but she would not give up. Another roar sent them a moment rest as they turned and saw nothing yet.

"Come on" Gandalf yelled as they started to run again and Ruby tried to keep up.

Bombur stood frozen in fear before Thorin grabed on to his beard and pulled him forward as they ran.

"Bombur come on" Thorin said as they exited the woods and ran into a field.

Much to everyone's surprise, Bombur was running faster than everyone else and passing everyone as they neared the house. Bombur ran into the door and they all started to bang against it and Ruby let out a groan as the door would not open. She noticed a latch that locked it and she quickly hurried over to the door with Thorin behind her.

"Open the door" Gandalf said "Quickly" Ruby then noticed the giant bear running their way.

"Move" Ruby said as she pushed up the latch and they all piled inside and Ruby moved out of the way as Thorin, Dwalin Kili and Dori shut the door as the bear tried to get in, soon they got it to shut and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"What is that" Ori said.

"That is our host" Gandalf said and everyone looked at him with a questioning glance. "His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with however he is not over fond of dwarves."

"He's leaving" Ori said as he still stood close to the door.

"Come away from there" Dori said "It's not natural, none of it, its obvious he's under some kind of dark spell"

"Don't be a fool, he is under no enchantment but his own" Gandalf said "Now get some sleep all of you, we'll be safe here tonight." He then paused and said quieter to himself "I hope"

Ruby had walked up a little towards the steps and Thorin motion with his hands for Ruby to come towards him. They had begun to set up some sleeping bag near the table. Thorin had made no motion to talk as they set up and Thorin placed his sleeping bag near Ruby's. They did not have much time to talk in the past few months, however Thorin always made it so his arms were wrapped around Ruby as they slept.

"Do you think we will be safe tonight" Ruby asked Thorin as she finished rolling out her blankets.

"Gandalf thinks so" Thorin said

"And what do you think?" Ruby asked

"I am not sure" Thorin replied as he laid down and Ruby laid next to him and he opened his arms where Ruby moved closer and Thorin wrapped his arms around her "However I think you should rest"

"As should you" Ruby said and played with Thorin's short beard "No offense but I think you are getting more grey hairs"

"Only a few" Thorin said with a deep chuckle as he stroked Ruby's face "Sleep I will keep you safe"

"From the Orcs" Ruby said.

"Yes" Thorin replied.

"From the Goblins" Ruby said.

"Yes" Thorin said again as Ruby smiled.

"And Wargs?" Ruby said with a small giggle in her voice.

"Yes Ruby" Thorin replied and kissed her head.

"Orcs, Goblins and Wargs oh my" Ruby laughed and Thorin smiled at her.

"Go to sleep" Thorin said as Ruby put down her head and rested against him.

"Thorin, I am happy I came with Bilbo" Ruby said quietly.

"As am I" Thorin said as he kissed Ruby on the head and rolled to his back to Ruby rested on his chest.


End file.
